A conventional card edge connector 100, as shown in FIG. 1, includes an insulating body 10, and multiple first terminals 11 and multiple second terminals 12 received in the insulating body. The insulating body 10 includes a base body 1. A first body 2 and a second body 3 extend forwards from the base body 1. The second body 3 is above the first body 2. The first body 2, the second body 3, and the base body 1 collectively enclose an insertion space 4 into which an electronic card (not shown) is received and fixed. The first body 2 is disposed with multiple recessed first receiving slots 21 in communication with the insertion space 4. A rear wall of each of the first receiving slots 21 is further disposed with a recessed retaining slot 22 partially located in the base body 1. The second body 3 is disposed with multiple recessed second receiving slots (not shown) in communication with the insertion space 4. Each of the first terminals 11 has a first retaining portion 111 retained in the retaining slot 22. A first contact arm 112 extends forwards from a front end of the first retaining portion 111. The first contact arm 112 has a first contact portion 112a, which enters the insertion space 4 and is pressed by the electronic card (not shown) to electrically contact with the electronic card (not shown). Each of the second terminals 12 is received in one of the second receiving slots (not shown), and partially exposed in the insertion space to electrically contact with the electronic card (not shown).
In the card edge connector 100, the first contact arm 112 directly extends forwards from the first retaining portion 111, and the first retaining portion 111 is close to the first contact portion 112a, so that an elastic arm of the first contact arm 112 is not long enough, thereby resulting in poor elasticity. Therefore, when the first contact arm 112 is pressed by the electronic card (not shown) for a long time, the first contact arm 112 gets fatigued easily due to the poor elasticity.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.